Chloe King
Chloe King is the Uniter of the Mai, introduced in the first season of The Nine Lives of Chloe King. Chloe is the main character of the show, and is played by American actress Skyler Samuels. Chloe is also the main character in the The Nine Lives of Chloe King book series by Liz Braswell. Personality Chloe is a selfless teenager who would sacrifice her life to save her friends and loved ones. She loves spending time with her two bestfriends Amy and Paul and has a bond with her Mai protectors Alek and Jasmine. She loves dancing , popcorn and movies. Appearance Chloe has wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She has fair skin and is rather slim. When using her Mai abilities, however, Chloe's eyes turn a light green/golden color, with slitted pupils. History Early Life Chloe was born in Ukraine in 1995, to Mai parents. Chloe's birth parents were, apparently, killed by the Order in a huge slaughter, carried out in July 17th 1997, which left Chloe as the sole survivor. Somehow, Chloe ended up in an orphanage. While working in the country, Johnathan King, who was a journalist, found and 'fell in love' with Chloe. Johnathan adopted her and took her to San Francisco, where he and his wife, Meredith, raised Chloe as their daughter. It has been heavily implied that Johnathan knew of Chloe's nature before adopting her. Childhood Chloe grew up believing she was human, however, she always felt she was different. Chloe was very close to her father, as implied when Meredith reminded Chloe how they used to create bed-stories together. Sometime during her childhood, Chloe befriended Amy and Paul. When Chloe was 6 years old, Johnathan left her and Meredith for unknown reasons. Chloe kissed Paul when she was 7 years old, before her Mai nature awakened. According to Chloe, she and Alek used to be civil towards each other in school, but this stopped when they both turned 14. Season 1 Chloe started developing her Mai abilities around her 16th birthday. A day before her birthday, Chloe met a guy in a club, named Xavier, who she kissed after exchanging numbers. At school, Chloe is talking to Amy about Xavier and Alek comes along and tries to get her attention, she gets annoyed and throws his basketball and it lands in the trashcan. Later, they are talking and Alek says he would like to see some of her moves. He almost kisses her but Jasmine interfers and Chloe walks away. While working, Chloe met another guy, named Brian, who she took an immediate interest in. Shortly after discovering her abilities, however, she was pushed off of the Coit Tower by a rouge working for the Order. An organization whose only goal is to exterminate the Mai race. Chloe was brought back to life, completely terrified of what had happened. She was found and told by Jasmine and Alek that she was a Mai. Upon discovering that Mai can't be intimate with humans, Chloe became worried about Xavier. She later found out Xavier had died, and dejected, ran away from Jasmine and Alek, who then discovered Chloe was the Uniter. The rouge who pushed her off of the tower earlier that day, kidnapped Paul, in order to meet Chloe. Chloe came to Paul's rescue and saved him from the rouge, with Alek and Jasmine's help. Chloe found out about Xavier's funeral, and decided to attend. During the ceremony, Chloe noticed a guy, who was later revealed to be Xavier's brother. Chloe had the desire to help him out after discovering Gabriel's broken relationship with his parents. Chloe and Brian started to hang out more often, and even went on a date, in which Brian tried kissing her. Chloe talked with Gabriel, and somehow convinced him of quiting his drug dealing job. However, she became wary of his safety and went to help him. Alek tried stopping her, but Chloe went to search for Gabriel anyway. Chloe and Alek saved Gabriel from the drug dealers, who wanted to kill Gabriel. Later that night Chloe was told by Alek she had to stop seeing Brian, for it was dangerous for the two of them. Chloe meets Valentina, the leader of the Mai in San Francisco. Chloe learns of her many responsabilities as the Uniter. After Scarface called Chloe from Meredith's cell phone, she became wary of her mother's safety, and turned to Valentina and the other Mai for help. Chloe asked Alek to guard her mother while she stayed with Jasmine in their apartment, safe from the Order. Scarface outsmarted everyone and threatened Chloe to meet him alone, or else he would hurt her friends. Chloe did as she was told, but fell right into Scarface's trap and was knocked out. She woke up and realized she had been tied up. Scarface pushed her into a pool of water, trying to drown her. Jasmine arrived and helped Chloe just in time. The two of them ran away from Scarface, but reached a dead end and were almost shot by him. Scarface was killed by Valentina. Chloe was later taken home by Brian, where she learned Alek had been guarding her mother the entire time. Chloe started training with Alek and Jasmine. Chloe discovered her enhanced hearing, but had trouble controlling it. Alek warned Chloe to be careful with her abilities, and just a moment later, Chloe heard Amy saying that she may had to look out for a new best friend, hurting Chloe. Chloe discovered her emphatic abilities, and went to Valentina for an explanation. Alek taught Chloe how to control her hearing abilities, and later that day, Chloe went on a date with Brian, who talked with Chloe about a mysterious key. After being fired, Chloe found out that the clothing store had been vandalized by Lana's abusive ex-boyfriend, Jesse. Chloe went to help Lana, who had been hurt by Jesse in her apartment. Chloe fought with Jesse until he was knocked out by Lana, who later rehired Chloe. Chloe became better at using her Mai instincts, and was finally able to keep up with Alek's and Jasmine's training. Chloe met two new Mai girls from Brazil. After talking for a while, they agreed on going out to a club, and Chloe invited Jasmine and Amy to tag along. Chloe was told by Brian he was going to be leaving for college, so she tried to severe their relationship in order to protect him, hurting Brian in the process. Chloe soon learned of the Brazilian Mai's true intentions, and tried to stay away from them. Chloe rejected their offer to be taken to São Paulo, resulting in the girls' anger. Chloe and Jasmine fought them off, killing Nikki in the process. Lilah told them they were going to pay for what they did and ran away. Alek taught Chloe how to fight with a bow staff. Chloe was invited to a gala by Brian, but was reluctant to find out it was a formal meeting. Meredith lent her a dress she once bought on an impulse, and soon after, she went to spy on Jonah along with Paul. Chloe tried warning Amy about Jonah's gambling, but Amy told her she was okay with it. Chloe apologized to Alek and Mimi for jumping to conclusions, and asked Alek to not watch her during her date with Brian at the gala. In the gala, Chloe was surrounded by members of the Order, and was dejected whenever Brian left her for work issues. After Paul called her and told her that Amy was in trouble, she left the gala and went to help Amy. Upon arriving at the gambling place, she defeated the security men, who had captured Amy and Jonah. Chloe went home, and not a moment later, she was invited out by Brian. Brian confessed that he was falling in love with her and tried kissing her, but Chloe pushed him away and told him that they shouldn't see each other again. Chloe is in the store telling Amy what happened with her and Brian as Paul is looking at a homeless boy thinking he is going to steal a watch. Chloe offers him her lunch that she isnt`t going to eat,he introduces himself as Kai. Alek and Jasmine walk in the store as they the boy and chase him along with Chloe. In a alley where Kai is about to hurt Chloe and Alek throws himself on top of Chloe. Back at the store Chloe, Alek, Paul, Amy and Jasmine are talking about what was that. Alek and Jasmine said he was a Jackel, a disgusting cretaures. Chloe gets mad at Alek for not listening to her and walks away. Later Chloe meets Kai once again and he asks her not to kill him, for he was just lost. Chloe takes him home and tells him to shower while she accompanied Frank, Meredith's date. Afterwards, Chloe tells Valentina, Alek, and Jasmine that she was going to take Kai home and Alek and Jasmine are ordered to go with her. They are told by Valentina they must text her before doing anything so she could send reinforcement in order to kill the Jackals. The next day, they walk Kai home and they get into the Jackal's trap which they later find out Kai was a part of. Alek is nearly killed trying to save Chloe but in the end, Kai shows his dad Chloe is a good person and should not harm her because she tried helping him. Jasmine tells her mother everything that happened was her fault instead of telling her that Alek had disobeyed her direct order. Back at home, Meredith shows Chloe some papers she has to sign in order to declare Chloe's father dead. She states that she still feels guilty about dating after ten years. Later, Alek meets Chloe outside and tells her they belong together and the kiss passionately. Abilities Aside from having the standard Mai abilities, Chloe has nine lives she must endure. Chloe also has emphatic abilities, meaning she is able to feel what humans are feeling, but not Mai. In "Dogs of War", Chloe was able to feel Kai's emotions, hinting that her empathy abilities may go farther than originally expected. In the Books Background In the books, Chloe fell off of the Coit Tower on her 16th birthday, and eventually discovered her Mai abilites. Appearance Chloe has dark hair and hazel eyes. She is described as having high-cheekbones and a slim body. Gallery Chloe 00.jpg Chloe 01.jpg Chloe 02.jpg Chloe 03.jpg Chloe 04.jpg Chloe 05.jpg Chloe 06.jpg Chloe 07.jpg Trivia *Unlike most Mai, Chloe gets along pretty well with other species, namely humans and Jackals. This may be because of her role as the Uniter. *It has been implied that the Mai transformation takes a long time to reach completition; Chloe's full Mai transformation took only a couple of days. *Whenever Chloe's mom says "I love you" to Chloe, Chloe responds with "Implied." *She's the first character to have a possible love intrest in a guy (Brian) who has ties to the Order. Category:Characters Category:Mai Category:Female Category:Main Characters